


Lightning

by rainbow_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Castiel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Idiots in Love, LOUD music, Lightning in a bottle, M/M, Music, TikTok, TikTok trend, castiel - Freeform, cuteness, friends to something more, just super cute, lightninginsbottlechalenge, plz enjoy, trend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_angel/pseuds/rainbow_angel
Summary: When Cas hears a familiar song play through the bunker, he decides to investigate.That investigation yields some interesting conclusions.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic!!! yayaya (ignore me i’m just excited) Thank you guys for being super supportive, all the comments on my last fic where very helpful. I tried to make sure there where no spelling mistakes, but if you see one please point it out and I will fix it.  
> Also some background, this is based off of the TicTok sound Electric Love, I thought it would fit perfectly with our two idiots in love.  
> Enjoy :)

_Candy_

_She's sweet like candy in my veins_

Castiel was brought out of his reading by a song that was blasting through the bunker. Sam was getting groceries so Cas decided it must be Dean blasting the song.

_Baby, I'm dying for another taste_

Now, Cas was annoyed. He had been trying to read Cats Cradle, a Vonnegut book that dean had insisted Cas read. So what was Castiel going to do about this problem? Well, he was going to go confront Dean.

_And every night my mind is running around her_

As he walked through the bunker, trying to find the source of the music, something tugged at his brain, a piece of information that he had forgotten, or something. Whatever.

_Thunder's getting louder and louder_

Finally Cas made it all the way around the bunker, only to discover that the music was coming from inside Dean’s room. The door was cracked open and that’s why the music was so loud.

_Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_

Cas grumbled as he soundlessly opened the door. Dean was facing away from him, focusing on something on top of the dresser, and the music was still blasting. He walked up to Dean and was about to tap his shoulder when Dean suddenly turned around.

_I can't let you go now that I got it_

Their faces where inches apart, so close that Cas could see the freckles on Dean’s face and specked of gold in of Dean’s green eyes. It was only then that his brain decided to remind him that he knew this song. It was one of the popular songs on a new app the Jack insisted he be allowed to download on his phone. In a millisecond, Castiel’s brain filled in the rest of the information about the trend. Oh Chuck, there was a kiss.

Dean let out the breath he had been holding. “C—cas?” _Fuck_ it, Cas decided.

_All I need is to be struck_

Castiel leaned in.

_by_

Dean leaned away slightly.

_your_

Cas froze up.

_electric_

Dean leaned back in.

_light_

Castiel closed the distance between their lips, as literal sparks flew around them.

Deans hand came up to cradle Cas’s face, and Cas leaned back slightly, breaking the kiss. They stared at each other, daring the other to say something, to turn away or hide their face.

Dean broke the silence. “So that’s all I had to do huh?” Cas cocked his head to the side.

Dean smiled. “To get you to kiss me, all I had to do was play that song?”

Cas chucked in understanding. “You could have just asked me.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” The song ended with one last,

_Electric love_

and Dean and Cas leaned in agin. Desperate to make up for years of lost opportunities.


End file.
